Nuestro sol
by LuceK-Chan
Summary: Esta es una historia de cómo Naruto se sintió en cierta forma abrumado por tanto amor brindado por su esposa. Y algo miserable por no poder brindarle de esa misma manera el afecto, no porque no la ame si no porque sentía que no la merecía y estaría dispuesto a que ella parta a los brazos de alguien más. Ella y el nuevo sol de ambos..
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

/

 **Capítulo 1**

...Había logrado convertirse en el Ninja más fuerte de todo el mundo Shinobi, era el siguiente candidato para ser el Hokage. Y así poder cumplir su más anhelado sueño. O al menos ahora era uno de ellos, ahora tenía otro sueño que ya estaba por cumplirse en unos meses.

Después de acabada la guerra donde murieron muchos ninjas que consideraba sus compañeros -así fueran de otras aldeas- .  
Después de terminar la reconstrucción de la Aldea de la Hoja, ahora ya mucho después era un hombre con una hermosa esposa.

Sí, ella era su esposa, cómo era que una mujer como ella pudo fijarse en un idiota como él -alguien tan simple- ella, siendo una Princesa y no sólo por su título o por ser la "Heredera de su Clan". Si no porque ella ERA UNA PRINCESA REALMENTE, tan delicada, rasgos tan finos, una silueta tan esbelta, todo lo de ella era tan exquisito en diferentes formas.

Cuando la veía no podía evitar que su corazón latiera de una manera tan exorbitante, no pudiendo evitar sentirse más idiota de lo que era. Pero a pesar de todo aquello no evitaba sentirse culpable y hasta en cierto punto un desgraciado. Sentía que aún no era merecedor de tanto amor, de tanta comprensión y sobre todo de lo que ella estaba por darle, una familia…SU FAMILIA.

Ella lo había estado observando desde pequeños, hasta cuando fueron adolescentes y él jamás pudo darse cuenta de aquello, porque? Acaso era tan ciego.

Sakura había hablado varias veces con él, diciéndole que no debería sentirse así, que debería sentirse afortunado por tener a alguien como ella de esposa.

El problema no era sentirse afortunado o no, claro que sabía que había tenido tremenda suerte al tenerla a ella, pero a la vez era sentirse egoísta hacia quien sólo le daba lo mejor de ella. Sentía que el amor que él le daba no era igual, No, no era eso…era más a que no le era suficiente, que ella merecía más. Por supuesto que merecía más. Pero cómo darle más a alguien que te dice que está bien tu forma de querer. Acaso sólo se conformaba? Quizá sólo lo decía para no hacerlo sentirse más miserable?

Él también sentía que debía dar más, pero y que tal si otra persona podría darle lo que él no pudo desde un inicio.  
Quizá de verdad ella sólo se conformaba con lo que él podía darle y si ese era el caso..

Era cruel sólo de pensarlo, pero si ella deseaba él dejaría que parta a los brazos de otro hombre, donde tenga un hogar pleno, lleno de amor, de ese amor del que ella era merecedora.  
Incluso dejaría que otro hombre críe al hijo que crecía en el vientre de su esposa.

-Bienvenido, Naruto-Kun-  
Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No supo en que momento ya estaba ingresando a su casa. El verla era una mezcla intensa de sentimientos.

-Hola, Estoy en casa. Hinata- respondía el rubio, quería abrazarla, quería besarla…

Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto sintió unos delgados brazos rodearlo por la cintura, sintió la voluptuosidad de su esposa y claro ahí estaba su abdomen, había crecido, ya era notorio que en su vientre crecía el hijo de ambos.

Hinata sabía lo que su esposo pensaba sobre ella, sabía por Sakura que era lo que lo aquejaba –pero, claro no sabía lo que el rubio, venía pensando hace sólo instantes, no podía saber lo mal que podía ir todo- y daba la iniciativa en acciones que antes de seguro de pensarlas se desmayaría.

-Tienes hambre?- pregunto la Ojiluna, al saber que él siempre estaba disponible para comer. Quizá ese fuera el punto débil del gran Ninja.

-Sí, bueno sólo un poco- en realidad no tenía hambre, pero verla tan entusiasmada preguntándole mientras aún lo abrazaba era imposible decirle que no.

-Hoy Boruto estuvo muy activo, no paraba de moverse cuando Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun y Akamaru vinieron a visitarme- le comentaba su esposa mientras le servía la cena.

-Así? Eso es bueno, no?- contestaba el rubio mientras Hinata estaba de espaldas, no pudiendo ver la cara de decepción Naruto.

Acaso todos podían sentir a su bebé, todos podían disfrutar de los golpeteos, de los movimientos, de las pataditas que su hijo daba en el vientre de Hinata, todos podían disfrutar de esos momentos, todos a excepción de él, porque?

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Hinata mientras colocaba su plato frente a él.

-Estas bien?- pregunto él al ver en el rostro de Hinata una mueca extraña.

-SÍ- dijo mientras se sentaba. Pero no pudo aguantar un minuto sentada y salió corriendo directo al baño.

-Mierda- otra manera en que la vida le decía que sólo le causaba daño a su esposa.  
Pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

-No entres- Le decía a modo de súplica Hinata.

-Sabes que igual lo haré, pensé que los malestares ya habían cesado- Preguntó él al verla inclinada hacia el inodoro, mientras devolvía de seguro todo lo que había comido en el día.

-Yo también, pero no sé qué paso, seguro fue algo que comí. La próxima tendré más cuidado- Se excusaba ella.

-Porque mientes- le cuestiono Naruto- Aún no puedes tolerar del todo el olor del pescado, cierto?- preguntaba el rubio, mientras a su mente venía un recuerdo.

…FLASH BACK…

Kakashi lo había mandado en una misión que le había tomado más de lo esperado.

En esos tiempos él no quería salir en misión sentía que debía estar con Hinata, con su esposa, aprovechar el tiempo juntos. Dar lo mejor de sí para que ella se sintiera bien, aunque ella siempre se esforzaba mucho más, cuando él tenía un detalle hacia ella.  
Fue tiempo después que se dio cuenta que aunque él se esforzará ella siempre lo hacía mejor.

No cabía en su mente como un acto tan precioso de ella hacia él, podía hacerlo sentir mal y no por lo que recibiera fuera poco. Sino porque empezaba entender – según su cabeza hueca- que jamás podría alcanzarla, no en ese modo de Amar.

-Espera Naruto- le decía Sakura.

-No puedo Sakura-Chan- respondía el rubio, mientras saltaba de rama en rama con la sola intención de llegar a su hogar y sorprender a Hinata.

-Cualquiera compraría otra clase de recuerdo, pero tú le llevas pescado?- le cuestionaba Sai mientras le seguía el paso al rubio, al igual que Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero a ella le encanta el pescado y además hace comidas súper deliciosas con él- decía el rubio mientras imaginaba a una Hinata sonriente dándole la bienvenida y preparando una rica cena para ambos.

-Enserio, no sé qué te vio- le decía Sakura, sin entender cómo era Naruto capaz de llevarle unos pescados. Y más aún como era capaz Hinata de soportar tanta idiotez en un solo hombre.

-Definitivamente "su pequeñez" no fue- decía Sai mientras sonreía de esa manera algo burlona que aún conservaba.

-Cállense- levanto la voz Naruto- Yo sé que a Hinata le gustará y además valorará que los haya atrapado yo mismo.- decía con la mirada en alto sintiéndose orgulloso del logro.

-Por fin, llegamos- pronunció Sakura, mientras veía a unos metros la entrada de su Aldea.

Sai y Sakura quisieron acompañar a Naruto a su casa para ver cómo era que lo recibía Hinata, quizá podían reírse un momento con una acción bochornosa del rubio.

Naruto caminaba súper confiado, sabía que Hinata lo recibiría con cariño, tan amablemente como siempre.

No se sorprendió al ver a Akamaru y Kiba en la entrada de su casa. Era algo común, los antiguos compañeros de equipo de su esposa solían visitarla.  
Primero pensó que Hinata no estaba y por eso Kiba esperaba afuera a que llegara su amiga.

-Sí que tardaron- decía secamente el castaño a forma de reclamo.

-Hubo contratiempos por culpa de Naruto- contesto Sai.

-Cómo siempre de idiota- esta vez las palabras de Kiba fueron mirando directamente al rubio.

Los tres jóvenes que recién llegaban pudieron notar algo extraño en Kiba.  
Enserio sólo se molestaba porque ellos tardaron un par de días más?... No era para tanto.

-Que sucede?- cuestionó Sakura.

-No soy quien para decirlo, no me corresponde a mí- respondió el castaño.

Naruto se tensó de inmediato al sentir que más de una persona se hallaba en su casa. Algo no iba bien. El chacra de su esposa era un poco débil.

Sin preguntar más entro directamente a la casa. Sai y Sakura al ver su reacción lo siguieron.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Shino, Hanabi y a Tsunade en la sala. Las tres personas se sorprendieron de ver a los recién llegados, los habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Hinata, donde está, qué es lo que sucede?- preguntaba el rubio con nervios ligeramente detectados por los demás.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a su maestra ahí, ella era una ninja médico, quizá algo le paso a Hinata…

-Naruto, ella está bien, es lo único que podemos decirte- le respondió Shino.

Naruto giro la mirada en ese mismo instante buscando la mirada de Hanabi, abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver que los ojos de su cuñadita estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero por la mirada que ella le daba parecía que estaba feliz… feliz?.. Qué era lo que pasaba en su casa.

-Naruto-Niisan, ahora todo está bien- le dijo Hanabi.

"AHORA" …ahora todo estaba bien?, acaso todo había estado mal?, le había pasado algo a Hinata?

-Hinata- menciono Sakura.

Naruto volteo a verla y ahí estaba ella acompañada de Kurenai. Estaba más pálida, más delgada, se la veía débil. Qué era lo que le había sucedido.

-Sakura-Chan…Sai-Kun… Naruto-Kun, Bienvenido- dijo la Ojiluna, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la escena que veía, Naruto estaba ahí parado aún sin saber lo que acontecía, cómo decírselo.

-Hinata, que te paso?- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

-No es nada malo Naruto-Kun- respondió la Ojiluna.

-Cómo que no, mira cómo estas, estas enferma?, que te sucedió?..- preguntaba sin cesar, el rubio preocupado.

-Naruto deja que Hinata descanse un poco, luego te explicará las cosas- sugería Tsunade.

-Cómo quieres que espere tranquilo abuela, mírala, ya le has dado algo para que mejore, que es lo que tiene?- respondía un poco ofuscado Naruto.

-No hay nada que se le pueda dar a Hinata para sus malestares y es ella quien debe decirte lo que acontece. Sólo has que descanse un poco- volvía a replicar la ex Hokage.

-Hinata..- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. No sabía que pasaba pero si era cuestión de hacerla descansar él lo haría y en ese momento recordó- Mira Hinata, te traje algo de la misión.- decía Naruto mientras le mostraba a la Ojiluna los pescados que había atrapado para ella.

Todos a excepción de Naruto, Sai y Sakura movían la cabeza en forma de negación, mientras veían a Hinata correr hacia el lugar donde había pasado gran parte de los últimos días. Los tres muchachos no entendían que había pasado, pero Sai y Sakura soltaron una sonrisa al ver, cómo nada de lo que Naruto dijo sucedía.

-Te dije que era mala idea- le dijo Sakura.

-Pero si a ella le encanta el pescado- respondió Naruto.

-Ahora quizá ya no le guste lo que siempre le gustaba, deberás cuidar de ella.- dijo Kurenai llamando la atención de todos.

-Tan mal está, que es lo que tiene- preguntaba Naruto cuando veía a Hanabi ir donde su hermana.

Ahora sólo las dos mujeres mayores movían en negación la cabeza.

-Es normal- dijeron ambas.

-Es hora de irnos- menciono Shino al ver que Hinata regresaba junto a Hanabi y todos asintieron.  
Kiba se fue a regañadientas. Pero Kurenai lo jalo.

Una vez Hinata acostada en su recamara, Naruto la miraba aún con pesar de no saber qué había pasado.

-Naruto-Kun- lo llamo la Ojiluna.

-Me dirás que sucede?, no me gusta verte así dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor– imploraba el rubio.

-Discúlpame por no a ver podido prepararte algo con el pescado que trajiste- menciono Hinata.

-Eso no importa- eso decía y aunque más le preocupaba la salud de su esposa, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, los había atrapado para ella.

-Claro que sí, pero de ahora en adelante, seguramente mis gustos cambien- le informaba al rubio aún sin saber cómo decirle toda la verdad.

-Eso porque?- Obviamente el rubio no entendía nada.

-A ti también te gustan las plantas, las flores, cuidar de ellas, verlas florecer, cierto?- quizá debería darle la noticia de manera algo indiscreta.

-Sí, son hermosas.- respondió sin saber porque ahora hablaban de plantas.

-Cuando uno cuida con cariño de una planta que algún día será un gran árbol, que obtenemos al final?- esperaba poder hacerlo tener la idea que ella tenía.

-Una buena sombra?- definitivamente no entendía a donde iba Hinata.

Una gota resbalo por la frente de Hinata, no había sido buena idea lo de las plantas.  
Había intentado de varias maneras explicar a Naruto, pero ninguna resultaba. Hasta que recordó algo.

-Naruto-Kun tú puedes hallar a todos con tu modo sabio cierto?- ahora sí debía de funcionar, pensaba Hinata.

-Sí, porque?- contesto Naruto.

-Podrías activar tu Modo Sabio, por favor?- pidió la Ojiluna.

-No entiendo para qué, pero está bien.- contesto el rubio Acomodándose en cima del colchón a un lado de Hinata.

 **-Sí que eres idiota, no puedo creer que aún no lo hayas deducido-** le hablaba Kurama mientras él se concentraba.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Naruto.

- **Ya te darás cuenta** \- contesto el Bijuu.

-Ya está- dijo el Rubio.

-Ahora puedes decirme, cuantas presencias de chacra hay ahora en la habitación?- le pedía Hinata.

-Pero eso lo puedo contestar sin necesidad del Modo Sabio- contesto Naruto.

-Por favor- imploro la Ojiluna.

-Bueno hay 3, Kurama, tú… y yo-se quedó pensativo al ver a Hinata, en ella había….- Hinata, no hay 3, si no 4, en ti…. En ti hay otro chacra, acaso, eso sería imposible, no?- cuestionaba el rubio.

-Porque sería imposible?, es tal cual lo notas.- dijo inocentemente la Ojiluna.

-Tú eres también un….Jinchuriki?... – si eso pregunto el rubio, incrédulo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos no sólo por la deducción de su esposo, sino porque enserio era tan iluso o muy idiota?.

- **Realmente eres más que un idiota, cómo ella va a hacer un Jinchuriki** \- decía algo molesto Kurama- **Ese no es un Bijuu.. Es un bebé ..Idiota hasta yo lo note.**

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, realmente era un bebé?, seguro Kurama lo estaba burlando.

-Lo sientes?- pregunto Hinata mientras lo miraba todo absorto.

Él bajo la mirada, ella había tomado su mano y lo había puesto encima de su vientre – aún pequeño- y pudo sentirlo, definitivamente no era un Bijuu….. Era un bebé.

-Naruto-Kun y yo…. Seremos padres- soltó por fin la Ojiluna.

Ahora si ya no era broma, ella lo había dicho y él pudo sentirlo, ahí palpitando su pequeño corazón. De verdad era el hijo de ambos creciendo en el vientre de su esposa.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo así como congelado, claro cuando ella se enteró por casi y se desmaya, pero verlo a él así era acaso bueno?.  
Poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio y pudo darse cuenta que de aquellos ojos azules empezaban a brotar un par de lágrimas. No sabía si aún era bueno o no?..

Él era un mundo aparte -por decirlo así- por su mente cruzaba las imágenes de sus padres, la de él sólo en toda su infancia, llorando desolado.

- **Reacciona idiota, no ves que la empiezas a preocupar** \- bufó Kurama

Naruto miró a Hinata estaba pendiente de él, pero con los ojos cristalinos, era obvio que estaba por llorar, pero porque?.

-A Naruto-Kun… no le gusta la noticia, cierto?- decía Hinata sin poder evitar soltar en llanto.

No podía creerlo a pesar de todo lo que ella le dio y por lo que estaba por darle, lo único que hacía era hacerla llorar… era demasiado idiota- pensaba el rubio para sí mismo, echándose más culpa de lo que merecía-.

-No, Hinata… no es eso, sólo no pude evitar recordar como estuve yo, sin mis padres, sin amigos- comentaba cada vez más cabizbajo.

-Pero…Pero ahora es diferente, ya no hay más guerra, tenemos muy buenos amigos…. Y estamos tú y yo juntos…. Eso no es suficiente para Naruto-Kun?..- La Ojiluna no podía entender al rubio frente a ella, no le era suficiente?.

-Tienes razón, son tiempos diferentes- le decía mientras se acercaba a su rostro, con una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas de una mejilla y con la otra acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, acariciaba a su bebé. Al hijo de ambos.-Todo es diferente- culmino el rubio.

A Hinata esas palabras no la convencieron del todo, noto un ligero cambió en su voz, quizá temor, o sólo quizá, sólo quizá decepción?...

…..FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Admitía que había sido muy idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que Hinata quería decirle aquella noche, si hasta Kurama ya lo sabía.

- **Eso es porque soy más listo que tú** \- anunció Kurama.

Naruto no le presto más atención, debía estar pendiente de Hinata que ahora ya se ponía en pie.

-Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si no te preocupes, ve termina tu cena antes de que se enfríe, yo me iré a descansar- dijo Hinata.

-No, ya no tengo hambre- contesto el rubio.

Hinata se sorprendió al oírlo, aunque muy pocas veces él no terminaba su cena, esta vez lo dijo seco, probablemente el que la haya acompañado al baño y ver lo que fue a hacer le quito el hambre.  
Sintiéndose mal por el rubio, por culpa de ella él ya no comería.  
Pero fuera de aquello el rubio lo hacía porque quería estar a su lado, quería cuidarla.

-Vamos- le dijo y la cogió entre sus brazos, elevándola y pegándola a su pecho.

-Qué haces?- cuestiono la Ojiluna.

-Te llevo a la cama, necesitas descansar- dijo el rubio.

-Yo puedo caminar- acaso se veía tan mal que él se veía en la obligación de cargarla?, pensaba Hinata.

-Lo sé, sujétate bien- le pedía Naruto y una leve corriente recorría su cuerpo mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con aquellos brazos delgados que ella poseía. Hacía tiempo que ellos ya no se tocaban como esposos y aunque no solía pensar en aquello, sabía que la necesitaba de esa forma y al sentirla así fue inevitable recostar su mejilla en la coronilla de ella.

Hinata se sorprendió por la acción del Rubio pero era inevitable no sentir una calidez tan arrasadora al estar así después de mucho tiempo. Se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutar de lo que parecía ser tan genuino entre ambos, tímidamente acerco su mejilla y la poso sobre el pecho del rubio, sintiendo aún más calidez, sintiendo latir los corazones de ambos. O mejor dicho de los tres.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

 **N.A.** Hola aquí de nuevo yo... con este nuevo Fic, esperando que sea de su completo agrado.

Esta vez es una historia NaruHina... (antes era una loca fanática de esta pareja, pero luego mi corazón de dividió en dos con el SasuHina... no me maten... pero es que Hinata es tan adorable en ambos lados)

 **PDTA.** Aunque a varios no les agrade Boruto, pues a mi sí... tampoco lo amo en demasía, pero si me cae bien, es una mezcla de ambos

 **PDTA.1.** Cómo es una historia que ya termine de escribir, haré en lo posible de subir a lo mucho un capítulo cada semana. (serán menos de 5 capítulos)

Espero la disfruten... y claro también espero sus Reviews... Gracias :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta es una historia utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 2**

Había sido una noche placentera, pudieron dormir muy cómodos disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de la cercanía de ambos.

Él pudo acariciar el vientre de ella muchas veces durante la noche, pero en ninguna de ellas pudo sentir al bebé hacer movimientos o dar algunas pataditas…. Porque siempre era así, hasta ahora no podía disfrutar de esa sensación de la que muchos hablaban cuando tocaban el vientre abultado de su esposa.

-Su..Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?- preguntaba Hinata.

-Ahh?... No, no es nada- respondía el rubio- que tal amaneciste?.

-Muy bien gracias, pero me gustaría que me digas que sucede- pedía la Ojiluna.

-Nada Hinata, mejor bajemos a desayunar-proponía Naruto.

-Está bien- decía una resignada Hinata.

Naruto quiso preparar todo el desayuno para Hinata, pero notoriamente necesito un poco de ayuda. Ambos prepararon algo que les guste y que no provoque en Hinata ningún malestar, propio de su embarazo.

Hinata podía notar a Naruto algo fuera de sí mismo, no sabía si insistir en preguntar o dejarlo así.  
Sintió una patadita de Boruto y fue un "claro aviso" para ella.

-Naruto-Kun, dime que te sucede-Hinata estaba decidida a saber lo que realmente pensaba él, no quería oírlo de Sakura, si no de su esposo y poder solucionarlo ambos.

-Hinata- que iba a decirle, debía decirle todo lo que estaba pensando desde el día de ayer, debía sólo admitir parte de su dolor?

-Di.. Dime, por favor necesito saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes realmente- la Ojiluna debía ser un poco terca y hacer que él hable con ella.

-Boruto, nuestro Boruto puede ser criado por alguien mejor que yo?- debía confesarle a Hinata su congoja o se volvería loco.

-De que hablas Naruto-Kun, nosotros somos los padres, no habrá nadie mejor que nosotros para nuestro Boruto- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Tú, tú eres la indicada para él tan dulce, tan amable, tan noble. Tienes un amor infinito que brindarle. Pero yo?.. Yo que podría brindarle si ni siquiera puedo darte más del amor del que tú me das. Cómo puedo dar más amor del que creo es poco suficiente para ti. Tú me dices que está bien, que tú realmente sientes que mi amor es suficiente, pero y que tal si sólo estas siendo conformista con ello. Tú tienes todo el derecho de exigirme más, te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo y yo… Yo..- Naruto no sabía si era bueno continuar- Yo fui tan afortunado en tenerte, en casarme contigo, aquel día estabas tan bella, como siempre lo estás. Pero fui tan idiota de darme cuenta, de reaccionar sólo cuando fuiste arrebatada de mi lado, cuando Toneri te llevo consigo. Tuve que esperar a que estuvieras en riesgo. El que estuvieras pendiente de mí e ignorándote, hizo que te cause sufrimiento y aun cuando en nuestro presente no hago más que amarte… no es suficiente, siento que te debo tanto, que te debería amar mil veces más de lo que hago ahora.

-Naruto-Kun- ella no podía evitar llorar, parecía que lo que él hacía ahora terminaría en una despedida.

-Incluso ahora te he causado daños, tus malestares, hay días en que te sientes mal y no quieres salir de la cama. Yo siento que soy más idiota que cuando era un niño… Y qué tal si le hago lo mismo a Boruto, él ni siquiera se mueve cuando lo toco, cómo quisiera sentirlo. Todos lo han hecho y yo no, es que acaso ya me odia?- Naruto no había notado que Hinata lloraba frente a él, viéndolo completamente desarmado, desahogándose- Tú, él.. Que hago dattebayo…!

Sabía algo de lo que él podía pensar, gracias a que Sakura le comentaba las conversaciones con él rubio. Pero verlo así, escucharlo de esa manera era completamente sorprendente, tan desgarrador, él había sido su Luz, su guía tanto tiempo que se esforzó por alcanzarlo, quería caminar al lado de él. Y aun cuando lo consiguió él decía que él no la merecía.

Ella debía hacerle entender que para ella era más que suficiente el amor que él le daba. Que era tan especial lo que tenían. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Mierda-Él tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, cuando levanto la mirada vio que ella ya no estaba. No había sido buena idea decir gran parte de lo que lo aquejaba. Había sido un idiota una vez más, pensaba el rubio- Hinata- pronunciaba mientras se dirigía a donde suponía se hallaba.

-Recuerdas esto?- le preguntó la Ojiluna mientras salía del closet que tenían en su dormitorio y observándolo sentado en la cama.

-Sí- cómo podía olvidar aquel pedazo de chalina roja que había sobrado cuando Toneri desgarro la prenda.

-Mi amor por ti es así… Si tengo que esforzarme una y otra vez lo haré- ahora era el turno de ella hablar- Es cierto te observe desde que estábamos en la academia, te mire, te admire y ahora estoy a tu lado…. Sólo así por así vas a desperdiciar mi esfuerzo… Mi amor?.

-No lo hago…

-Claro que sí… Mi amor, nuestro amor y a Boruto- debía ser fuerte y continuar- los malestares que tengo son normales, nadie ha estado en peligro. Y aunque que pienses que Boruto pueda ser criado por alguien mejor que tú…. Eso es inadmisible.

-Pero que quieres que haga dattebayo… siento que ahora mis esfuerzos son escasos- A Naruto le gustaba la reacción de Hinata al no ceder rápidamente ir a los brazos de alguien más.

-Ser tú, el NARUTO-Kun del que me enamore, el joven que me rescato porque notaste, valoraste y apreciaste el amor que yo venía sintiendo por ti- Hinata atesoraba aquel recuerdo- Fuiste valiente y me llenaste de amor cuando vi que mi amor era correspondido, tú estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida en aquella batalla, así como yo lo haría por ti.

-Eso ya lo hiciste recuerdas?- cómo el rubio podía olvidar a Hinata defendiéndolo frente a Pain- tú vida incluso ahí estuvo realmente en peligro.

-Eso así no te amé a ti, lo sería, somos ninjas recuerdas?-

-Y acaso crees que en tu estado te darían alguna misión o si quiera que yo te dejaría ir a una y poner en riesgo a mi familia?- sólo de pensarlo lo embargaba un miedo incontrolable.

-Ese temor, es parte del Amor Naruto-Kun, tener miedo a perder a los seres queridos y a pesar de ello tú sugieres que nos apartemos de ti?- Hinata no pensaba si quiera en distanciarse de su rubio esposo.

Ella se acercó a él y cogió su rostro con ambas manos admirando el desconcierto que en su rostro se divisaba. Beso su frente pasando sus dedos por aquellas marcas zorrunas que poseía el rubio en las mejillas. Se alejó un poco de él para que pudiera observarla a los ojos. Ella quería que él viera la determinación que ahora le faltaba a él.

-Si crees que es un daño el que Boruto esté aquí creciendo- le decía Hinata mientras ahora colocaba las manos de el sobre su vientre- entonces tienes razón… eres más idiota que cuando eras un niño…

-Hinata..- pronunciaba el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

-Boruto-Chan y yo necesitaremos a nuestro Naruto-Kun…. Pero si Naruto-Kun no nos necesita entonces….- ella se alejaba más de él, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-.

-.

Todo lo que él había dicho era cierto, porque él lo sentía, incluso pensaba que a veces Hinata era miserable con el amor que él le daba.  
Pero cómo olvidar la vez que por primera vez pudieron escuchar los latidos de Boruto, él sólo atino a llorar, se había sentido el hombre más afortunado, estaba con la mujer más hermosa de toda Konoha y ahora ella le daba al hijo de ambos.

Él siempre trataba de cumplir con cada antojo de su Ojiluna, incluso le hablaba al vientre de ella, cuando llegaba de alguna misión contaba sus anécdotas o luchas que tenía, había tanta emoción en sus palabras. Para él todo iba tomando sentido, no había recuerdo tristes en su memoria, ya no.. Ahora siempre estaba presente Hinata y Boruto - claro mejor dicho el vientre de Hinata-  
Ahora eran ellos tres, sólo ellos tres y aun así él….

.-

.-

-HINATAAAAAA- rezaba porque su reacción no haya sido demasiado tarde… rogaba a que así sea..

- **Aun no entiendo cómo fueron capaces de encerrarme en un mocoso idiota-** Kurama hacía acto de presencia.

-No es momento Kurama- decía un atareado Naruto.

-Naruto-Kun…

Naruto resbalo cuando intento detenerse al escuchar aquella voz angelical, no pudiendo evitar caer de cara…

- **Bien merecido, mocoso** \- volvía a pronunciarse Kurama

-Ahh eso dolió dattebayo…- se quejaba el rubio- HINATA- pronunciaba mientras él reaccionaba y se ponía de pie.

-Naruto-Kun te encuentras bien?- preguntaba una preocupada Hinata.

-Sí, pero que haces aquí?...digo pensé que te había marchado- se explicaba Naruto.

-Yo creo firmemente que tú nos amas a ambos, a veces eres algo lento, así que prepare el almuerzo…..- admitía la Ojiluna- Pero si cuando terminaba y tú aún no salías yo pensaba marcharme.

-NOOOO, Hinata espera, fui un completo idiota..

- **Hasta que te das cuenta** \- A Kurama le gustaba oír eso.

-Cállate…..No, a ti no Hinata, es Kurama- se explicaba Naruto al ver la cara de sorpresa de su esposa.

-Kurama-Sama- pronunciaba Hinata con una leve reverencia.

- **Hyuga** \- contestaba el Bijuu.

-Hinata fui tan idiota que me deje aplastar por todo lo negativo que percibía, que sólo me centre en el daño que te podía causar, desmerecía en cierto punto tu esfuerzo….Pero tú sólo te esforzabas más y sentía que nunca podría ser tan capaz de dar tanto amor…Yo.. Tú y Boruto, hacen que esté lleno de momentos felices, que me emocione al llegar a casa de cada misión o aun cuando sólo salgo a comprar algo.. Yo he sido parte de ti, desde el pasado… Tú has sido el mío como compañeros, ahora mi presente como mi esposa… y mi futuro como mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, Nuestro hijo. Yo no solo los necesito, yo los quiero y deseo conmigo. Sería un tremendo idiota si los dejará partir…

-Naruto-Kun….. Padre tampoco lo hubiera permitido- Hinata no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara del rubio frente a ella.

-Cierto Hiashi….. Duele de sólo pensarlo dattebayo- decía Naruto mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus cabellos- Oe oe… no no, no te duele?... esto es. Quiero decir… Boruto?- sin darse cuenta Hinata había colocado la mano del rubio en su vientre y para sorpresa fue cuando esté se movía y chocaba levemente con la palma de su padre a través del vientre de su madre.

-No siempre.. a veces es muy inquieto- admitía la Ojiluna- pero él es Nuestro Boruto.

Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse tanto que cargo en brazos a Hinata, su emoción fue tanta que duro días contando a los demás la experiencia, aunque a partir de ahí no habían sido muchas, pero para él eran más que suficientes.

.

.

.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

 **N.A.** Hola agradecer a aquellos que les gusto y siguen la historia.  
Lo sé es un capítulo corto el siguiente si será más extenso.

 **PDTA.** Trate de imaginarme un poco la situación de Naruto al dejar salir lo que pensaba, quizá la actitud de ambos personajes intercambiaron un poco, pero igual espero les agrade el capítulo.

Espero la disfruten... y claro también espero sus Reviews... Gracias :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	3. Capítulo 3

Esta es una historia utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 3**

Los meses habían pasado y era más que evidente que el vientre de Hinata había crecido mucho por el hijo de ella y de su adorado rubio.

Las cosas con Hinata eran mucho mejor que antes, odiaba que lo mandaran de misión pero disfrutar llegar a casa y ver a su esposa con un vientre mucho más grande. Contar sus experiencias a ambos, porque estaba seguro que Boruto también lo escuchaba.

Ella se encontraba ahora en la puerta de la Aldea despidiendo a Naruto, porque el Hokage lo había mandado de misión en último minuto. Junto a ella se encontraban Sakura, Sai y el propio Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

-Regresare rápido, cuídate mucho y no hagas esfuerzos- le pedía el rubio a Hinata- Boruto no causes malestares a mamá-decía mientras frotaba el vientre abultado de su esposa.

-Aquí tienes algo de comida para el camino Naruto-Kun-

-Oe voltéense- exigía Naruto a los otros presentes.

-Ah? Porque?- preguntaba Sakura, mientras Kakashi y Sai le daban la vuelta dando las espalda a los esposos.

Naruto dio gracias que los varones entendieran que él quería despedirse apropiadamente de su esposa y pedía algo de privacidad.

Se acercó y acariciaba la mejilla de ella -podía pasarse horas observando la belleza que ella poseía, incluso el embarazo la hacía verse mucho más bella- se acercó lentamente y posó un tierno beso en su frente, luego en su nariz y finalmente en sus labios, primero fue tierno y luego tomó más pasión, no quería dejarla, claro que no, pero era una misión de urgencia.

Él la adoraba y ella a él, ambos aprendieron a disfrutar plenamente uno del otro, ya no había sentimientos de culpabilidad o desprecio, eran ahora una familia lleno de completo amor que pronto tendría a su primogénito.

-Boruto-Chan no nazcas hasta que yo regrese, entendido dattebayo?... Nos vemos Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, Sai…..Hinata Uzumaki- y así partió el rubio con una gran sonrisa al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, con ganas de más momentos íntimos junto a su Ojiluna y con ansias de conocer ya a su hijo.

Hinata obviamente se puso roja como un tomate, pero era cierto ella ahora era Hinata Uzumaki.

.

.

.

-Te has tardado- decía a modo de queja Shino.

-Sí, si lo siento pero es que fui por unas compras para no estar aquí tan aburrido.. Quieres?- le ofrecía Kiba mientras sacaba unos dulces de su bolsa de compras.

-No gracias, tengo que irme- se despedía Shino.

-Bueno….

.-

.-

.-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh que aburrido….- gritaba Kiba.

-Te quejas por estar vigilando a tu antigua compañera de equipo?- preguntaba Shikamaru acercándose a Kiba.

-No del todo, pero acaso no sería más fácil que le asignen un ninja médico a su cuidado?- la idea de Kiba no era tan mala.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero Naruto nos encargó el estar pendiente de ella a nosotros- refutaba Shikamaru.

-Bueno básicamente a ustedes, no me molesta cuidarla, pero sabe ella siquiera que la estamos "cuidando"?- cuestionaba Kiba.

-No, ella por ahora no puede activar el Byakugan, recomendaciones de Tsunade-Sama. Es cierto que Kakashi lo mando de misión pero era porque era de urgencia, ha ido donde Orochimaru ya que él tiene unos documentos e información sobre los Uzumaki, no sabemos con qué habilidades pueda nacer su hijo, quizá con el Byakugan o quizá con algo de los Uzumaki, así que Naruto tiene que tener toda la información posible para más adelante enseñarle algo y probar sus habilidades-informaba Shikamaru.

-Lo entiendo, pero aquí hace frío. Incluso cancele una cita..- decía Kiba mientras hacía un puchero.

-Enserio que eres problemático- se quejaba Shikamaru.

-Mira quien lo dice- refutaba Kiba- y que te trae por aquí?.

-Venía a entregarte el último informe sobre Hinata, hay que estar alertas según Tsunade ella ya puede entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento-decía escuetamente Shikamaru.

-Queeeeee y lo dices así nomás, que se supone que haga si eso ocurre?- preguntaba un desesperado Kiba.

-Mandas un clon por Tsunade al hospital, bueno nos vemos, luego te viene a reemplazar Sai- se despedía Shikamaru.

-Mierda…. – se quejaba Kiba sin poder ser escuchado por alguien más.

.

.

.

.

Los "nueve novatos" habían hecho turnos y estado en constante alerta cuando vigilaban a Hinata, nada había causado ningún tipo de alerta. Pero en los últimos días la Ojiluna se había vuelto un poco más lenta en sus movimientos, pasaba gran parte del día recostada en la cama. Había momentos en que su rosto denotaba molestia o dolor.

No fue hasta que cuando le tocó el turno a Ino en el cuarto día pasado el mediodía que vio a su amiga algo distinta, algo la alerto y mando por Tsunade.

-Hinata, desde que hora estas así?- preguntaba La Quinta.

-Este… desde ayer por la noche- pronunciaba algo adolorida Hinata.

-Cómo es posible…- cuestionaba una indignada Tsunade -Acaso nadie se percató… Hinata debemos llevarte, traigan sus cosas nos vamos al hospital de inmediato.

-Qué? Ya… no aún no me duele mucho…. Además Naruto-Kun aún no llega- decía Hinata.

-Es por él cierto?- pregunto Tsunade – querías esperar a que él llegue?.

-Sí, Naruto-Kun quiere estar presente y ver a Boruto, yo…. Yo quisiera poder cumplir su deseo- pedía Hinata.

-Si no te llevamos ahora puedes poner en peligro al bebé y a ti misma… Y si algo les pasa a ustedes ese mocoso no me dejará vivir tranquila, así que nos vamos ahora- exigió la rubia.

-Está bien Tsunade-Sama- Hinata no tenía otra opción, ella nunca querría poner en riesgo a su bebé.

-Anda donde Kakashi e infórmale lo sucedido- le decía Tsunade a Ino.

-Claro- contesto Ino.

Kakashi una vez informado decidió llamar a quienes estuvieron de guardia la noche anterior.  
Lee y Kiba entraban a la oficina del Hokage.

-Hinata ahora está en el hospital, parece que ya va a entrar en labor de parto- dijo secamente Kakashi.

-Ya? Pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, fue Ino quien informo sobre Hinata hoy por la tarde. Cuando Tsunade fue a revisarla ella tenía los dolores desde ayer por la noche hasta hoy que pudo verla Ino- informo el Hokage.

-Pero ayer no pasó nada raro, lo de siempre ella estaba en su cama recostada- anunció Lee.

-Sí, sólo se levantó para comer algo y luego regresaba a la cama-informo Kiba.

-Pues no fue del todo así, Kiba no notaste si ella uso un clon o algo?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No, ella no uso ningún Jutso- contesto Kiba.

-Ella… ingreso al baño cuando yo estaba por retirarme y llegará mi reemplazo- recordó Lee.

-Cuando yo llegué ella tardo en salir un rato, no mucho-menciono el castaño.

-Lee a qué hora te fuiste- pregunto Kakashi.

-A las 19.55, porque me dijeron que TenTen me necesitaba, así que me fui unos cinco minutos antes- menciono Lee.

-Kiba, tú?- pregunto Kakashi.

-A las 20.05, demore unos cinco minutos pensé que a quien reemplazaría me esperaría- dijo Kiba.

-Pues ya vimos que no, esperemos que Hinata no tenga complicaciones. Probablemente se dio cuenta que la vigilábamos y estuvo en el baño durante la noche y mando un clon a su dormitorio, el cual todos vigilaban, ella ni siquiera debió hacer eso…- dedujo Kakashi.

.-

.-

.-

- **También lo sientes?-** preguntó Kurama.

-Sí- respondió Naruto.

-Sólo no te agotes demasiado- sugirió el Bijuu.

Algo lo tenía intrigado y tenía una congoja que no podía explicar, sólo pedía que no se tratara nada malo sobre Hinata o Boruto.

Justo después de mencionarlos a su mente vinieron diferentes momentos al lado de su esposa, cuanta calma sentía al verla sonreír, cuanto amor podía divisar es sus ojos tan cristalinos y hermosos.

Tuvo más que determinación, debía llegar a su aldea cuanto antes, si algo les había sucedido y por cosas de la vida jamás volvía a ver aquella sonrisa, nunca de los nunca se perdonaría por haberla dejado sola. Tenía que apresurar el paso y llegar antes de que anocheciera.

.-

.-

-No puedo entender cómo fue que has podido incluso poner en riesgo a tu bebé y a ti- llamaba la atención Tsunade a una preocupada Hinata.

-Yo sólo quería esperar a Naruto-Kun y…. Y la verdad los dolores no eran tan fuertes, eran soportables- respondió una cabizbaja Hinata.

-Así sea, debiste informar y podíamos ver el proceso y estado del bebé- La Quinta sí que estaba molesta, si algo malo hubiera pasado todo sería un caos tremendo, aunque en la actualidad Naruto ya controlaba el poder de Kurama, con tanto dolor sufrido por una pérdida así podía quizá descontrolarse.

-Hinata…

-Onee-Sama..

-Padre, Hanabi…- saludaba Hinata a su padre y hermana.

-Pero que fue lo que ocurrió- pregunto Hiashi.

-Hablemos en privado, por favor Hiashi- sugirió Tsunade.

-Qué sucede?- pregunto Hanabi a Hinata.

-Espero que nada malo…. Hanabi activa tu Byakugan y observa que Boruto se encuentre bien- Hinata no podía seguir con la angustia.

-No hace falta- mencionaba Hiashi mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Padre?- Hanabi y Hinata se sorprendieron al oírlo.

-Yo acabo de observarlo mediante el Byakugan, Hinata siquiera obedeciste algo de lo que te sugirió la Quinta?- pregunto el mayor.

-No he activado mi Byakugan, Padre sólo mi irresponsabilidad ha sido desde ayer en la noche, yo iba dar aviso si el dolor aumentaba- se defendía Hinata- Perdón.

-Sabes que tú madre murió en el parto de Hanabi, no?, tú irresponsabilidad no tiene excusas- Hiashi no quería ser cruel, pero no cabía en su mente la idea de perder a su hija al igual que su adorada esposa.-

-Padre- para Hanabi era muy duro escuchar sobre aquel tema y sentía que era muy severo con su hermana mayor.

-Nunca fue mi intención causar molestias, ni daños- se disculpaba la Ojiluna.

-Lo sé, pero ahora debes pensar en alguien más, no sólo en Naruto….- Hiashi sabía que su hija no tuvo ninguna mala intención y verla así indefensa en el tema le causo un miedo que lo único que necesitaba era abrazarlas..

-Padree- ambas hijas se sorprendieron del acto de su padre, pero no se apartaron, participaron del abrazo, debían sentir que iban a estar juntos pase lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas.

Habían pasado largas 5 horas en el hospital todos alertas, Hiashi y Hanabi seguían en la habitación de Hinata, Natsu y Ko esperaban a fuera de la habitación a cualquier orden del jefe del Clan.

-.

-.

Los dolores aumentaban y cuando las horas seguían avanzando Hinata no podía evitar pensar en el rubio. La noche, la madrugada habían sido muy tediosas, no pudo dormir, pero no se quejaba su familia, sus amigos estaban ahí

" **Natsuhiboshi desde el cielo ve  
** **a un niño busco y no lo puedo hallar**  
 **El día entero lo he de buscar..**  
 **En mi sueño lo llameee** … _ **."**_

-Lo siento Boruto-Chan… fui una madre desconsiderada…- pronunciaba Hinata mientras observaba por la ventana de la habitación y acariciaba su vientre cuando cantaba la canción que Naruto le enseño - él lo había aprendido cuando fue a la Aldea de la Estrella- Naruto-Kun…

-Hinata, estas bien?- le pregunto Ino, sorprendiéndola.

-Ino.. si lo siento ….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Hinata, que sucede…..-Ino trataba de saber lo que sucedía- La fuente… se te rompió al fuente- Ino hizo un clon e hizo que fuera por Tsunade.

-Hinata- Hiashi ingreso a la habitación junto a Ko, cuando escucharon el grito de Hinata.

-Súbanla a la camilla ahoraaa- exigía Tsunade que apareció de inmediato.

-Disculpe Hiashi-Sama pero sólo puede acompañarnos hasta aquí- le indicaba una enfermera mientras Hinata era conducida a la sala de partos.

Luego de unos momentos ingreso rápidamente Shizune junto a otros ninjas médicos, Sakura e Ino no participaron por órdenes de Tsunade, ella quería que no observaran cómo sería un parto, tarde o temprano ellas lo sabrían.

-.

-.

No había descansado ni un segundo, corrió lo más rápido que podía, él tenía que llegar a su hogar, sentía que su esposa lo necesitaba. Estaba agotado, sí, pero debía continuar estaba a sólo metros de distancia, ya podía observar las puertas de su Aldea.

-Naruto-Niichan- Un saludo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Konohamaru- Naruto reconoció al joven que lo saludaba.

-Debes ir de inmediato al hospital- Kakashi había recibido la noticia por parte de Yamato que Naruto estaba regresando a la Aldea y sabía que el rubio iba a regresar lo más rápido así que mando a Konohamaru a que lo recibiera y lo mandará al hospital de inmediato.

Konohamaru no pudo continuar con la información que debía darle a Naruto, ya que esté desapareció de inmediato. Naruto temía que algo malo hubiera sucedido, que lo mandaran al hospital ni bien llegue a la aldea no le daba muy buen augurio.

-Dónde está?- su voz sonó tan gruesa y seca que asusto a los presentes- dónde está?...

-Está adentro, Tsunade-Sama la está atendiendo- respondía Sakura- PERO NO PODEMOS INGRESAR Narutooo- gritaba mientras el rubio pasaba la puerta con dirección a Hinata.

No iba a permitir que lo alejen de su esposa, no ella estando en el hospital, él necesitaba verla y saber que realmente estaba bien.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- aquel grito lo descoloco, se quedó inmóvil sabía perfectamente que ese grito era de Hinata, sus latidos fueron más fuertes cada vez, que sentía se le saldría en cualquier momento, se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

Siendo el ninja más fuerte del mundo Shinobi, nadie lo había preparado para escuchar el desgarrador grito de su esposa.

- **Naruto…. NARUTOO….-** bufó Kurama- **reacciona.**

 **-** Naruto, no puedes pasar- le indicaba un enfermero- tienes que regresar con los demás.

Él no escuchaba nada más que no fuera el eco del grito de Hinata. Debía llegar a toda costa con ella.  
Hizo dos clones, el original avanzo veloz, uno de los clones dejo inconsciente al enfermero, el segundo clon se adelantó e hizo lo mismo con las enfermeras que se acercaban al original – no quería causar daño a nadie, pero los veía como obstáculos, cuando sólo quería llegar junto a su amada- hizo desaparecer a un clon una vez sintió el chacra de Hinata cerca.  
Cuando volvió a escuchar el grito de ella, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, que le había pasado, estaría muy mal herida… Boruto…. Su esposa e hijo… que les había pasada en su ausencia.

-HINATA- grito mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Naruto-Sama- pronunciaba Natsu mientras se acercaba al recién llegado, para poder calmarlo.

-Narutooo- gritaba la Quinta- no es momento, retírate….

-Estás loca si crees que te obedeceré- Naruto permanecería allí- que… quee.. Sucede?

-Hinata entro en labor de parto, por eso debes regresar a esperar con los demás- le indicaba Shizune.

-Hinata…- giro levemente la cabeza y pudo observarla, empapada en sudor, el dolor podía verse en aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre desprendían alegría y amor..- Me quedaré a su lado- estaba seguro que no querría dejarla sola en ese estado- también es mi hijo.

-Ni siquiera en estos momentos harás caso, cierto?- preguntaba una resignada Tsunade -De acuerdo, ponte esta vestimenta- decía mientras le indicaba la indumentaria correcta para permanecer ahí.

Todos los presentes- a excepción de Hinata- les resbalaba una gota por la frente al ver cómo el clon se desmayaba y posteriormente desaparecía - el clon había decidido ser curioso e ir donde se encontraba Tsunade, ella ya se encontraba lista para recibir al niño que iba asomando la cabeza en la entrepierna de Hinata, el clon no pudo evitar el impacto de aquella situación que termino desmayándose de la impresión- las miradas fueron directo al original para ver su reacción, pero este se mantuvo sereno y hasta serio, pues ya se hallaba al lado de su amada.

-Hinata- pronunció el rubio mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Na.. Naruto-Kun- pronunció levemente la Ojiluna no sabiendo si alucinaba.

-Pude llegar, estoy aquí y podremos conocer juntos a Boruto- verla así lo hacía sentir culpa, tanto dolor podía causarle…. -Claro era hombre qué podría saber él sobre el parto-…

-Naruto-Kun… - reacciono Hinata dándose cuenta que era real, cuando decidió acariciar su mano que tenía puesta en la mejilla de ella- Llegaste…. Naruto-Kun..

-Lo siento- la congoja volvía a él- yo lo siento realmente… sé que no puedo hacer nada para calmar el dolor que sientes ahora…. Pero…. Pero no te rindas Hinata, yo voy a estar aquí no te dejaré de nuevo sola…. Ya quiero conocer a Boruto-Chan.

Ella no quería que él vuelva a sentir culpabilidad, pero no sabía cómo disimular el dolor que ahora la embargaba…

-Hinata, a la de tres pujas- anunciaba Tsunade…

.-

.-

.-

 **Colocándote en el centro de tu madre,  
te espera con ganas insaciables.  
Pequeño latido y gran  
euforia por tu movimiento  
suave y fugas.  
Que serás  
el día de mañana.  
Creces sin que te detengan  
y tus ansias de comerte el  
mundo están por mostrarse  
ante tu gente.  
Las masas respetaran y  
glorificaran tu llegada a la tierra.  
Los brazos de tus padres esperan.**

 **Lalo Islas "El demonio de cuero negro"**

 **-.**

 **-.**

Recordó de inmediato un poema de uno de los libros que Sai le obsequio.  
Aquel libro se lo dio el pelinegro porque eran poemas a veces algo complejos, dudaba que el rubio pudiera entenderlos, pero fuera de eso a Naruto se le quedo grabado aquel poema, pensó si acaso su padre también se llenó de orgullo y gozo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Aquí tienen….. Es un niño sano y muy hermoso… Boruto-Chan- pronunciaba Shizune mientras entregaba al recién a Hinata y a Naruto.

-Boruto…- Hinata no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su hijo- discúlpame…. Gracias Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-Sama, Natsu Gracias..

-Boruto- había pronunciado en un susurro el nombre del pequeño, que ahora agarraba con sus pequeñitas manos el dedo de su padre..

-Están parecido a ti Naruto-Kun…. Tus ojos, tus cabellos, tu color de piel y hasta las marcas de tus mejillas- decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Están pequeñito…. Pero será igual de listo como su madre- decía Naruto mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Hinata.

-Cárgalo, ahora es tu turno- le pedía Hinata.

-Yo?... no y si se me cae dattebayo…..- jamás se lo perdonaría si le causaba algún daño al pequeño.

-Tienes que aprender- interrumpía Tsunade- Felicidades, Naruto ahora tendrás que cuidar de ambos.

-Sí…. – eran evidentes sus nervios mientras Hinata le colocaba en brazos el recién nacido.

-Ya está….. Están hermoso….. Son tan hermosos…- Hinata sonrió al notar que sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a Naruto- Ahora tendré siempre algo de Naruto-Kun…

-Y yo de ti Hinata… aunque se parezca a mí. También es tuyo… es nuestro- esas fueron las palabras que pronunció el rubio después de darle un tierno beso a su amada y de sentarse al lado de ella para que ambos puedan observar al hermoso hijo que los uniría siempre… más que eso.. el amor que se tenían, el que le darían a Boruto. Su nuevo Sol.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

 **N.A.** Hola y aquí esta el último capítulo.  
Cómo dije esté si es un capítulo más larguito.

Espero que haya sido del agrado de muchos y gracias a los que siguieron o siguen la historia. ;)

 **PDTA.** Agradecer a mi amigo Lalo Islas (si es real, mil gracias ) el autor del poema.

 **PDTA1.** Decidí poner la canción de la aldea de la estrella porque es una canción algo Sad, pero cantada de una madre hacia su hijo (ojalá gusten del detalle)

Espero la disfruten... y claro también espero sus Reviews y espero recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Besos y abrazos ;) -.-

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


End file.
